


Can't Handle Love

by iberiandoctor (jehane)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Chocolate Box Exchange, Dream Sex, Duality, F/M, Friendship/Love, Horns, Lucifer Season 2, Missing Scene, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/pseuds/iberiandoctor
Summary: Chloe hopes she can handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



> Thanks to P. for the beta!

It almost seemed like there were two of them.

There was the funny, intriguing, demented guy who kept calling her "Detective"; who was as endlessly fascinated as a kitten with a ball of string with the whole shebang, the human condition (and, come to think of it, with her ass). Who on some level (this was the demented part) really believed he was the former King of Hell.

Then there was the man who treated her child like an actual person, who knew her plain-Jane middle name. Whose only place of vulnerability seemed to be his family, and her.

The first one Chloe knew how to deal with, just about; it was all about keeping him close enough to make sure he didn't break anything or anyone, and far enough away so he couldn't grab her ass.

The second one Chloe couldn't handle, because there was no way to keep him from getting too close, and she was kind of afraid he already had. 

She'd ended up kissing him under an overcast sky. There hadn't been candlelight or dinner (or ketchup), and it had still felt like coming home. 

Chloe didn't do irony; it'd been drummed out of her by her mom and by _Hot Tub High School_ and what had come after. But it was deeply ironic that a man who called himself Lucifer Morningstar had a real-life angel and demon sitting on either shoulder, who each actually urged him to do good and to do evil, respectively: a beautiful, bald-headed angel with a body like an invitation to sin, and a soft-eyed demon who acted like she could kill people as cheerfully as she kissed them and like she absolutely did both things at the same time. 

Maybe that was why there was such duality within him — it was because he was constantly trying to fight that all-too-real pull between the wicked and the divine.

  
  
  
  


That night she dreamed of having sex with him, of having sex with the two of them.

In her dream, she slung her legs around his waist and unbuttoned his shirt and breathed him in, not knowing if she was kissing the angel or the devil or both of them at once.

She grabbed onto the two horns that had sprouted, with dream-logic, from his forehead — horns that were flushed and ruddy and as hard as the thick, dark-red cock between his thighs. She climbed on top of him and had to hang on for the wildest damn ride of her already pretty wild life. 

After she'd come, biting his shoulder so she wouldn't scream, she let the horns go, and ran her fingers across his two scars — the places on his back where his wings had been hacked off, places that would never properly heal.

He had flinched in her arms as if she'd shot him with her Beretta. He might have fucked half the citizens in the City of Angels, but it was as if no one had ever touched him in quite the same way as she did. 

She held him, she held the devil and the angel, and kissed them both without any irony whatsoever. Then she cupped that (really stellar) ass in her two hands and rolled him on top of her, and he made all-too-human noises into her hair as he came as well.

  
  
  
  


She woke up with a start to the sound of Lucifer's demon eating popcorn and enjoying the show. Damn it, just when she thought her life could not get any stranger, there was Maze in her bedroom, watching her dream about fucking Maze's boss.

Still, she had to admit it hadn't weirded her out as badly as it might have done a year ago, when she'd been just another police officer trying to make a difference in the world, and trying to guard her broken heart. She hadn't then been ready then to have sex with anyone, let alone a stranger who claimed to have superpowers and told her disingenuously that he was the devil in disguise.

She hadn't been ready to fall in love again, either: not with a horned (and horny) devil, not even with an archangel whose wings used to block out the sun.

But Lucifer was at once more, as well as less, than that. The superpowered freak, the tortured King of Pain, was also the guy who would stop a suicidal man from jumping to his death, who had laid his life on the line for her twice before, and who actually cared about helping people (even though he'd rather chew off his own arm than admit it to anyone).

Maybe that was all there was to it, that was all he was. Not a fallen angel, not the King of Hell, but a man who was trying to do the best he could. Maybe that was the kind of man she could handle loving, after all.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene to Season 2, Episode 12, [Love Handles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctnfMESGZV0). Hope this wasn't spoilery (you said you were okay with spoilers, and if so, Lucifer and Chloe have romantic-dinner-interruptus and [share a moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sO5cDCHRUO8) in Episode 11)! Happy Valentine's!


End file.
